The Broken Soldier
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: The War has Finished But Where does that Leave Annabeth and Percy's Relationship?
1. A Promise

**Helloooo All! Im back.. sadly aye with a new story about our lovely percabeth People :D Now this story has been teaming inside my mind for about 2 weeks and i thought you percabethians will be interested. its sweet but tragic. ill update again tomorrow! but now heres the story i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

7:30pm August 20th, 2 days after the war...

"So seaweed brain what now" annabeth grinned up at Percy who was laying back smiling up at the stars, it was three hours and a half towards curfew (11pm curfew) but it didn't bother either of them, worrying only about themselves relaxing on the beach in their special spot annabeth had found, where they couldn't be seen. Percy chuckled "I don't know annabeth; my mind has gone blank... Completely _blank_. No fighting or worrying anymore I just want to be here...with you and save the moment I guess..." annabeth leaned on her elbow smiling warmly at Percy "sooo, we have to have a war to make you more mature huh Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyes and tackled annabeth and started tickling her ribcage "sorry can't hear you annabeth, I'm too mature to listen to you... Nopppe, sorry what?" annabeth couldn't breathe, giggling too much and trying to roll Percy off her "mercy! Perrrce! Stop I'm warning you seaweed braaain! I giive! I give pleeease stop!" Percy smirked and got off her saying "only because you said please annabeth." annabeth just glared at Percy and pounced onto him and holding each of his wrists besides his head and leaned in close giggling "shouldn't stop seaweed brain, can't get away with tickling a daughter of Athena and think I won't do anything" Percy rose an eyebrow,

studying annabeths eyes when a idea popped into his head and replied "you won't do anything wise girl, your to wiiiseee for that right?" annabeth narrowed her eyes and growled "you never know Perseus, I'm very sneaky." leaning down closer, pressing her forehead against his giving him a mischievous grin. Percy chuckled and his breath fanned her face, "mischievous as me wise girl?" before she could answer Percy had crushed his lips against hers.

Annabeth gasped over the quickness but eagerly kissed back, moulding her lips against Percy's and sighing at the feeling of electric flames exploding throughout her body, feeling her bones turn to jelly. Annabeth let go of Percy's hands and slid her hands into his hair, moaning softy as Percy nibbled at her bottom lip and feeling one of his hands slide across her waist and pulling annabeth closer while the other pulled out annabeth's ponytail and knotted itself in her hair tugging her close as possible...

minutes Passed by and the kiss finally broke with annabeth panting heavily while blushing at Percy who had a goofy smile with hair that looked like he just woke up, annabeth probably was smiling like a idiot too but she didn't care, she was with Percy and she was over the moon... Percy looked around "what time is it wise girl?" Annabeth bit her lip and looked up and answered "around 7:40 why? We still have 3 hours and 20 minutes till curfew Percy."

Percy groaned in annoyance "it's the 20th right?" annabeth nodded and Percy cursed in Greek under his breath, looking towards annabeth apologetically "I have to go annabeth, Paul told me to meet him at 8:20pm" annabeth's eyes widened "why? You're at camp Percy, plus you need permission to off the camp" Percy stood up dusting the sand off and holding a hand out towards annabeth who grabbed it and stood and starting cleaning herself off when Percy explained "I already got permission from Chiron earlier, the thing is that Paul is going to propose to my mum wise girl, he's going to do it at 8:30 and he asked me to help him get it all perfect, I'm sorry annabeth but I have to go."

annabeth sighed sadly but nodded "oh okay seaweed brain, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Percy looked side to side nervously and wouldn't meet her eyes, annabeth reached out and grabbed his elbow "I will see you tomorrow wont I?" Percy nodded quickly but still looked nervous, annabeth hated it, "Percy what is it? Your acting all nervous and you won't answ-" Percy interrupted "we have known each for a Long time right? And well yes I will see you tomorrow but annabeth..." Percy turned around and held onto both hands and stared straight into Annabeth's eyes and smiled sheepishly pulling her closer,

looking down at their hands intertwined and asked "how long will you want me to be with you annabeth?" the question caught annabeth off guard but she quickly answered "I want to be with you forever seaweed brain...why do you ask?" biting her lip, she was suddenly nervous but excited, Percy sighed "do you really mean that annabeth? Be honest please." annabeths eyes widened in disbelief pulling her hands out of his grip snapping "of course I mean that Percy! What don't you want to be with me that long? Don't you wan-" Percy interrupted once again encasing her hands in his "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be with stupid me at all, forever... You want to be with me forever? But how long is forever? 1 year, 5 years, 10, 20, 50? Tell how long annabeth..."

annabeth gasped and looked into his eyes seeing how serious he was, annabeth bit the inside of her cheek to resist letting tears fall "everyone has left me in my life Percy, I want to be a architect so I can build something permanent remember and I.. Want you to be permanent in my life Percy." annabeth looked away, but Percy smiled at annabeth letting go of one hand and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring... Annabeth gasped "Percy what...is that...?" Percy looked down at the ring and chuckled pulling it up between their faces "annabeth...it's not that kind of ring...weeell.. Kind of, it's a promise ring."

annabeth studied it and smiled brightly at Percy "a promise ring? What are you promising me seaweed brain?" Percy grabs onto her spare and opened her palm, placing the ring and closing her into fist with his covering "a promise of forever wise girl... My father helped me create the ring... It's unbreakable, made from the bedrock of Olympus smelted together with white gold and silver, and it has sapphires swirled into the band making it look like waves...look at it." pulling his hand away and watch annabeth slowly open her palm and stared at the ring, holding it up against the moonlight mumbling "it's so beautiful...Percy..."

looking back at Percy unable to control the tears that are rolling down her cheeks. Percy grinned while wiping the tears away and spoke "does that mean you will wear it always? Think of it as a good luck charm annabeth, think of it and remember that I have promised you a forever, to forever love you annabeth even if something happens and you are on the other side of the world...know that I will never stop...loving you." annabeth snapped her head and looked straight into Percy's eyes which were shining with love and happiness, annabeth let out a broken sob and threw her arms around Percy and kissed him full on the lips,

pulling back and giggling "if I'm on the other side of the world, you know where you will be?" "Where will I be annabeth?" annabeth grinned "in my suitcase." Percy snickered "remember to poke air holes in the suitcase please?" annabeth laughed and hugged Percy and whispered in his ear "I'll always love you Percy." Percy sighed softy and wrapped his arms around her waist and squeeze her tightly "as I will always love you too annabeth." pulling back looking around and groaned sadly "I have to go wise girl, I'll see you tomorrow okay and I'll tell you all about Paul and my mum okay? Now would you put that ring on please?"

Annabeth nodded while giggling and slipped the ring on her left ring finger and looked up at Percy who was smiling "perfect fit for a beautiful girl." annabeth rolled her eyes "sooo cheesy there seaweed brain." tighten his arms around her waist and pulled annabeth into a lasting kiss for countless minutes before finally pulling away reluctantly "sweet dreams annabeth, I'll see you tomorrow...love you wise girl" annabeth blinked but grinned warmly at Percy "have fun _Cupid_... Tomorrow is going to be fun...I _love _you too..." Percy laughed and pecked her on the lips again then winked and waved while he ran towards the hill mouthing_ 'i love you_' towards annabeth who was smiling brightly...

When Percy was gone annabeth giggled hysterically, while running back to her cabin eager to go to sleep, just so she can see Percy again...

But...that was the last time annabeth had seen Percy...for_ 3 years_ until now...

**TBC**

* * *

**GASPS SHE HASNT SEEN HIM SINCE THAT NIGHT OH MY GODS! WHAT COULD OF HAPPENED?  
****thanks for reading it :D sorry about the cliffy, i need to sleep i gots to hand in my art assessment tomorrow! its pruuudy :)  
****Anyway i WILL update Tomorrow afternoon! Hang tight percabethians!**


	2. Under Lockdown

**Okay okay i sorry i havent updated! i know people are all like.. Eh go Shove your excuses somewhere else! i wants ma new chapter! but i do have good excuses! :D Okay. 1. i have to study for the most important exams! 2. Friends Party... 3. i cant really put what i have in my head into words so thats why my stories are Shit. AND. people dont hurt me I'm a Aussie so I don't know about American school life and whatnot!**

* * *

_Song listened to: Closer by Travis_

3 years later...

6:00am Friday, 17th august...

The sound of the alarm on the clock woke me from my nightmare; I reached my hand out and suddenly smacked the clock to the ground. It always gets abused, pulling the covers off and pulled myself up groaning, and stumbling to the bathroom. Looking up at myself I first saw a birds nest right on top of my head... _Great! How am I meant to fix this?_

Looking back at my room and sighed, back at my house with my father... Back in school and not in camp.. Shaking my head to get rid of the torturous dreams about _Percy_... Every night I would have a nightmare about him...every single night, him always running away mouthing his _love_ for me. How can he say he loves me if he is gone.. For _3 years_? He's forgotten _me_.. Shaking the feelings of loneliness, rejection I started the shower and got ready for school...

40 minutes _latttar_, and quite a lot of _singing_...

Packing her bag while she ate her breakfast, looking around to see that neither Helen nor dad is up yet and looked towards the door hearing a honk, I smiled knowing that her best friend from her school, Sarah was getting impatient.

Rushing out of the house towards the car and grinned, pulling the car door open and quickly slamming it close and seeing Sarah roll her eyes, Tutting in annoyance while I laughed "I'm not that late Sarah, so relax okay?" Sarah pulled the car in drive, taking off quickly "well it's not my fault that the school is bloody 40 minutes away and we still need to pick up Daniel, soo add 20 more minutes wasted"

"Doesn't Ryan need a lift? Remember Sarah this is our last year of school, so be happy." Sarah studied annabeth noticing the black circles under her eyes but turned her eyes back on the road "even tho Ryan is our friend I secretly hate him, and he has his own car and just because he lives next-door to you doesn't mean I'm going to be a freaken bus to school, I guess, one later year I will out of San Francisco, bye-bye sun and hello chilly New York!"

Annabeth sighed sadly looking out the window instead, thinking about when she was last at New York... Annabeth jumped when Sarah called her name, looking around and back at Sarah who asked "you didn't sleep well did you? And don't tell me all that nonsense that it doesn't matter mumbo jumbo, I know you have nightmares a lot I'm your best friend so why can't you tell me what's wrong Annabeth? You always shut people out that are trying to help..."

Annabeth groaned in frustration "why do you want to know so badly, it's a nightmare big deal, and New York is a boring place... there's nothing there interesting," snapping the last out harshly, Sarah flinched but rose an eyebrow "so the nightmare was placed in New York huh? Tell why you hate the Big Apple or whatever they call it?"

Annabeth bit her lip "it's complicated Sarah, you don't want to know..." Sarah sighed but kept that subject away for another day and turned into Daniels driveway and honked loudly, grinning while Daniel stumbled outside the door and dropping his bag, picking it up and glared at Sarah muttering something about 'how can Sarah be can't morning person when she's so grumpy' Annabeth chuckled and leaned back and opened the door behind her waiting for Daniel to hop in...

_Daniel_, Annabeth smiled at the thought of how nice her guy friend was, sure he was a little geeky but it was _cute_, he was the only one that understood the _addiction_ Annabeth _'supposedly had towards Greek mythology' _but he still was mortal...thinking her could pull off being a son of Athena and knowing Malcolm would definitely like him.

Breaking her train of thought Daniel grinned sheepishly and closed the door apologizing that's he's late because of his little sister _Euphemia_, that wouldn't let go of his bag therefore he had to chased around the whole house trying to get it back. "Okay so Annabeth, check... Daniel, check.. _Remembered my cookies... _Yup okay the school bus is back on route!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Daniel behind her and started chatting happily until Daniel asked "it's the _17th_ of august right annabeth?"

The _17th_... Annabeth gritted her teeth but nodded at Daniel, her happy mood instantly disappeared because of remembering what tomorrow is... The _18th_ of August** (Best day of a PJO Fan in the Year).**... _Percy's 19th birthday_... And it will be now _3_ years since he had broken his promise to her. On the way Sarah had been watching Annabeth seeing the emotions fly on and off in her eyes wondering what is causing her friend such pain and misery but knowing it had to do something with _New York_ and maybe the _date_.

o.o.o.o.o.o. School.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Annabeth looked out the window next to her seat looking bored while Mr Jones went on about the history of Greek life back in the days, her school had Greek mythology as a compulsory subject because the principal was full Greek but what bothered her is that she wasn't sure if he was a real _demi-god, like her…_ "Annabeth, yeewhoo Annabeth answer to question 20 please." Annabeth snapped from her daydream and looked towards the teacher with a sheepish smile but answered

"It's Kronos, the titan of time, father to Zeus, Poseidon and many more." Mr Jones smiled and continued on with the lecture about how Zeus and his siblings had overthrown Kronos and taking control but annabeth couldn't listen to it anymore as it brings back memories of the war she had fought so _hard_ for...

Minutes passed by and suddenly the bell went off four times alerting the school, Mr Jones gasped and started shouting "students this is not a _drill_ head as efficient as you can straight to the _hall_ and don't _stop_!" everyone started panicking but Annabeth just sat there wondering what was happening until her friend Ryan starting pulling her in the direction of the door,

Annabeth grabbed her bag and followed along without the _slightest inch_ of panic, but was completely annoyed and would take down what is even threatening her school and just relax under her favourite tree and design more blueprints for a distraction from the date and what's on tomorrow.

"Annabeth, why didn't you _move_?" Ryan growled as he pulled her along grasping her hand tightly heading towards the hall along with everyone else but Annabeth has other plans and starts pulling the _other way_ straight towards the disaster smirking when Ryan started panicking but followed tighten his hand in a death grip knowing he would follow Annabeth anywhere, _sure he knew he could get any girl he wanted but when he tried to charm Annabeth she had given him the cold shoulder, but that only made him more determine to have her_.

Annabeth looked at him and saw he was curious in what she was doing, giving him a playful smile and told him "I want to find out what we are running from. Don't you?" Ryan chuckled but nodded and pulled her along to a window next to a locked door and peered through and gasped "what are they doing here?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and looked through too and narrowed her eyes "the _US army_..." Annabeth spat the words out in disgust. Ryan looked at annabeth "troubles with the army in the _past_?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him "of course _not_ but I still hate how they _force_ people in our _age_ into war that end up getting _killed_... I've just had _enough of war_ Ryan."

Ryan nodded accepting but cursed under his breath, and pointed to the army "their coming this way Annabeth we have to hurry to the hall now, so we won't get _caught_ and since you see why we are having a alert let's get going _now!_" grabbing her hand and running in the direction of the hall before the army could catch them...

Both panting harshly, and looked up straight into Mr Allen, the _principal_ whom looked very annoyed but relieved. "You two are _late_ you know? What happen? Why are you _late_? Did you not _listen to the instructions_ given to come here straight away?" Ryan looked like he was going to piss himself but Annabeth decided to save him "sorry, Mr Allen but I kinda panicked and grabbed Ryan when I saw him and he well got me moving and then we came here... Sorry sir"

The principal studied annabeth closely and grimaced "_now's_ not the time to act like your _mother_ annabeth chase, be _wise_." Annabeth's eyes widen, swallowed thickly "_sorry_." Annabeth walked past the principal holding Ryan's hand tightly heading to Mr Jones with a sheepish smile while Mr Jones eyes shown disappointment, and annoyance but annabeth couldn't help but feel _guilty_ knowing that Mr Jones is angry at her.

An hour passed by and people were getting restless, people being _Annabeth_ mainly but suddenly the main doors burst open and _soldiers_ started filing in by the dozen, counted 45 at most. The principal stood in front along with Mr Jones whom had a dark look on his face, and then the soldiers had stopped making two lines while parting to let through _four soldiers_, Annabeth whispered to Sarah, Daniel and Ryan "that must be the leaders of the unit force here."

Daniel nodded in agreement "the middle one of course is the _commander officer_... Wonder what _rank_ he is?" Ryan immediately grabbed onto Annabeth's hand making her look upwards with a gentle smile and Ryan looked at her in the corner of his eye giving her a sad smile. _I forgot that Ryan's dad was in the army..._ Annabeth snapped her head toward the _leader_ of the army, whom gave Mr Allen and Mr Jones a two finger salute,

Mr Allen stepped forward wary asking "my name is Jonathan Allen I am _principal_ here and to tell you soldier in _seriously pissed off_ that you had locked my school down without giving me a _reason_... Which I want right _now_ this instance!" the leader smiled and stepped forward bowing and looked up "my _sincerest_ apologies Mr Allen but I was sent here on _code 666_, enforcing your school to take _safety_ in your emergency area while I get here and check the buildings for any danger. And the truth is sir the army has been under code red alert for _2 weeks_, watching San Francisco for _enemies_ those we…I _personally_ have been seeking out..." Mr Allen growled "and have you found the _enemies_? And if you have I want my school _running_ back on right _now_!" the leader looked left at a soldier behind him whom shook his head confirming a _negative_,

The leader looked back "sorry to inform you Mr Allen but no we _haven't_ and when we have found and searched the perimeter and find any danger, I will not allow this school to function under danger." Mr Allen stepped forward once towering over the leader "what kind of _soldiers_ come up flat with _no sight of the enemy?_ I don't care if you don't give me _permission_ to let this school function I will do what I _please_ with my school and your nothing but just a _kid_! You know nothing of _war_ son"

The soldiers _behind_ the leader tensed and backed up hesitantly while the leader snarled darkly "you know nothing of what we are _facing_, Mr Allen so I suggest you _shut your mouth_ and listen to a _kid_, and I have the force by myself to take you down, so shut it! And listen to _my orders and men_." Mr Allen took several steps back with fear showing in his eyes when the leader looked like he was about to kill someone but relaxed when a soldier behind him stepped up and _touched_ _his shoulder_.

The leader sighed harshly and looked at Mr Allen "sorry for acting out of _control_ I should have introduced _myself_..." Mr Allen chuckled nervously and nodded; the leader took off his helmet, speaking the next few words that made Annabeth's heart stop _stone dead_...

"I will formally introduce myself. I am _Perseus Jackson_, of Manhattan and am the _Major General_ of the US Army, _former_ sniper and I have many accreditation's from the _President_, the General of the Army for my work in the army, I have many medals such as; Combat Infantryman Badge, Distinguished Service Medal, Soldier's Medal, and the Medal of Honor, and as you see sir I do not take war and violence _nicely_, and I _extremely_ dislike people that regard orders to keep safe just so they can earn more _money in their pockets_ and not worry that there are people in _danger_... These people we are fighting against are _incredibly_ dangerous so I hope you will listen to the orders that are given. Do you understand me Mr Allen?"

The principal had frozen in fear with wide eyes like everyone else but Mr Jones shook his head and stepped forth "we all understand Mr Jackson, I _apologize_ for our principal and it's an honour to have met you _Perseus_..." Percy looked towards Mr Jones and studied him for a minute but realisation shown in Percy's eyes and grinned "the honour is mine Mr Jones."

Suddenly the principal snapped out of his daze and nodded quickly to Percy with an apologetic smile. Annabeth's heart started finally started again and she acted _immediately_, breaking from Ryan's grip and walked pass everyone shoving them if she had too needing to get to the front...

There she stood in front of the school circled around Mr Allen and Jones with _Percy Jackson_. Anger rushed through Annabeth and without listening to a word _anyone had said_, she walked right up to Percy and with a raise of her hand,_ she…back-handed…Perseus…Jackson…across…the…left…cheek…  
in front of Everyone._

_**TBC...  
**_

* * *

_**OH I SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR THAT CLIFFY.. **  
_

_**PEOPLE IT WOULD HELP TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO EXPECT FROM WHAT PERCY AND THE SOLDIERS WILL DO TO ANNABETH! SO TELL me please? :)  
Im So So sorry people i will try to update it sooner but dont hope to have more within a week. i NEED to study for Exams! and Do the Exams without Having anything else to worry about... IM SORRY. D'':  
Dont Hate the Aussie :3  
**_


	3. The Sadness Behind The Grey Eyes

**Hi All I know it's been a long time since I last updated this and I'm sorry I guess I got caught up on things around home and all I know this chapter is not as long but I hope it will satisfy you ****percabethians, and I will try to update sooner! Btw I had fixed up that Chief of army mumbo jumbo. Enjoy…. **_**Might not be that good thou..**_

* * *

_****__Song Listened To : I Will Follow You Into The Dark By Death Cab For Cutie...  
_

_Previously_

There she stood in front of the school circled around Mr. Allen and Jones with Percy Jackson. Anger rushed through annabeth and without listening to a word anyone had said, she walked right up to Percy and with a raise of her hand, she back-handed Perseus Jackson across the left cheek...

* * *

Everybody had frozen, nobody had even moved after the sound of the slap echoed the hall. Annabeth glared looking upon Percy as he was kronos himself and was ready to face anything Percy has to give but she didn't notice the guns that were suddenly aimed towards her,

The three soldiers that were behind Percy had aimed their rifles straight at Annabeth's head ready to be given the signal from Percy that wasn't given...

Slowly the hall came back to life and people were whispering to each other surprised, gaping towards annabeth while Percy looks towards annabeth with a mournful grimace, unclenching his jaw and sighed tiredly looking over his shoulder and ordering his men to put their weapons down.

The soldiers didn't respond making him turn with a feral snarl ripping from his throat "_Weapons_. Down. _Now_. You. Will. _Not. Harm_. Anybody. Here... Is that understood? And if I hear the tiniest whisper of dishonour any of you soldiers bring out, you will be sent back surely on _vacation_.."

All soldiers lowered their weapons immediately looking nervous except for one of the three soldiers behind Percy who snapped bitterly, glaring daggers at annabeth "she hit you... How can she honestly think she has the right to hit you across the cheek tha-"

Percy interrupted snapping at the soldier "Maria, _enough_! And she has _every_ right, she has her reasons which have me deserving _more than a slap_." the soldier called Maria lowered her weapon still glaring at annabeth "_and what reasons are they?"_

Annabeth gave her input "reasons that are none of your concern _Maria_..." Maria started to reply but Percy raised a hand and she was silent.

Mr Allen tugged at his collar and coughed "is everything _alright_ there miss chase? And you major?" Annabeth didn't respond but kept her eyes locked towards Percy with pain hidden in her eyes,

but Percy saw it but broke contact and aimed a false smile at the principal, nodding and turning around and Percy began shouting orders towards his soldiers, whilst grabbing Maria by the elbow and whispering harshly into her ear and let go walking outside, placing on his helmet disappearing.

Annabeth felt hollow, felt broken but mostly _betrayed_.

Mr Jones walked up to annabeth and tugged on her sleeve pulling her away and back into his class, placing her next to Ryan and walked back to Mr Allen whispering his concerns about situation.

Ryan looked down at annabeth, raised an eyebrow, and smirked thinking _how sexy annabeth was and suddenly thinking of ideas to get her to like him more._

Sarah studied annabeth and sighed, walking closely to annabeth and whispered in her ear "I think we _need to talk _annabeth... You need to start _explaining_.. Let's talk _Alone_, come on." annabeth bit her lip and nodded, sneaking off to a room in the hall...

Annabeth looked around and sat on a chair while Sarah closed and locked the door,

Sarah looked back and grabbed another chair, sitting across from annabeth staring at her and broke the silence "okay... Annabeth, _The leader_. That guy called _Percy_. You know the one you slapped in front of _everybody_? Who is he to _you_? I've known you since high school and I know you wouldn't just _Slap_ somebody without an excuse so are you going to _spill the beans_ and tell me who that guy _was_?"

Annabeth looked down to her fingers and started to play with a _Ring _on her finger but didn't answer.

Sarah groaned "Annabeth _trust me_. Please, you know me; you have _nightmares_ which you don't tell me about... _Who_ do you tell the nightmares to then?  
And now I've started to notice that every single time it comes around to august you are in the foulest moods I've seen and I ask why but you don't tell me.

I respect your privacy annabeth but this _ends now_.

I want to know what's wrong, who that guy was to you, and why it seems you _can't_ tell me things including you nightmare Annie, that's what best friends are for. _Relying_ on each other, to _know_ you have your friends back. So please tell me..."

Annabeth tried to hold back the tears but Sarah had set her off. Tears streamed clearly down her face, looking up at Sarah, "fii..ne i will tell you! the _night...mares_... Are about _him_.. _Perseus Jackson_... The fact Sarah is that I _know_ him.. A lot more then _'anybody'_ else, he lives in _New York_, Manhattan...

That's why I don't like you talking about _'the big apple'..._ I just..." annabeth broke off with a sob, looking back down at the 'ring'. Sarah absorbed the information, suddenly feeling uneasy "how _well_ do you know him? And _where_ did you meet him? And now _the New York thing_ answers a lot…"

Annabeth laughed weakly "_how well_? I know him better than anyone, _Even his mother_...And where you ask? _9 years ago_... At the camp I go to for summer... Met him when I was _ten_ **(AN: I know that wasn't the age! She met him when she was twelve but I want it to be a very close bond with each other.. I'm sorry if you don't like it!)** _Hated_ him at first thought he was a complete _idiot_, always stumbling and was so immature...  
But he was Percy... He grew on me.

The _most absolute perfect_ best friend you could ask for, _loyal, trusting, caring, and funny _and he had my _back_... Caught me when I _fell_, before I came back to live with my _dad and Helen_ and he was the _one_ to tell me to send a letter to _them_...  
_You know how you have this friend_. _And you just let everything out knowing absolutely that you could trust them with your life? He was that to me."_

Sarah nodded but gaped staring with wide eyes but then narrowed when she saw annabeth playing with a _'Ring'_,

Sarah studied said ring and notice it was white but had something like _white gold and silver band and maybe some sapphires that looks like they were swirled into the band_, it was _incredibly beautiful_ Sarah thought and

She decided to voice her thoughts, "That's a _very_ _beautiful_ ring Annabeth... Where _did_ you get that?" annabeth looked up and blinked, as she was in a daze but replied "I know it's _amazing_...I normally _hate wearing jewellery_ but this is the _exception_..  
I even have a ring _tan_ from where I've been wearing it... Uuhm...Sarah.. It's a ring..  
Obviously I know but... _Percy_. He had... Well _given it to me..._as a pro-" Annabeth suddenly stopped

When the door started banging loudly and Sarah forced herself away from the conversation and unlocked the door to reveal a soldier who was of course that _'Maria'_ and she looked _pissed_ to see who it was in the room and barged her way in and slammed the _door_ shut.

Annabeth stood up immediately and glared daggers at Maria "what do you want _'Maria'_" Maria glared straight back "_what do you think_? Looking for a _non-good_ _student_ who had _slapped_ my _comrade_! Who happens to be _major general_! Your just lucky people were around or _Perce_ would of hit you _right back_! But then again _I_ would hit you _instead_ of him doing it..."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked towards Annabeth whom just scoffed but then smirked "oh I _don't think he would hit me..._ Ahhaah if _'Perce'_ found out you were speaking _like_ _this_ to me and if you were to _hit me_? Hmmm I don't think he would _like that very much_ don't you think _Sarah_?"

Sarah immediately caught on and agreed snickering; Maria growled "how about you _shut up?_ You don't know _anything_ about _Percy_! I'm su-"

Annabeth interrupted "how about not? And please _sweetheart_ I know him _'a lot'_ more than_ you_ _do_..." annabeth sneered _but decided to tease her_ adding "let's just say that he's _very... Active and well playful...if you know what I mean..."_

Knowing the _innuendo_ was _thick_; Annabeth couldn't help but grin and feel smug at the _jealousy_ burning in Maria's eyes.

Sarah gasped but giggled "_oh my god_ how could I not _notice_ that! Of course _you had it off with his annabeth you dirty bird!_ How playful is he _exactly_?" Maria looked like she was about to rip Annabeth's head off but the door opened once again saving annabeth and Sarah from Maria...

Annabeth looked up and raised an eyebrow mumbling _"speak of the devil and he shall appear..."_ Sarah giggled at Annabeth, eyeing Percy curiously while Maria turned and Percy saw the _look_ in Marias eyes, telling him _exactly_ what's been going on...

Percy let out a low growl "_Maria_... Out now and go find Sam... Your outside scouting the area.. _No buts.. Out."_ Maria tried to question Percy but the look in Percy's eyes stopped her and she stomped out clearly irritated,

But Percy's attention was locked on Annabeth's face as he noticed the _tear marks_ on her cheeks made him _protective_ and it clearly showed in his _eyes_, so Sarah _quickly_ escaped and closed the door _leaving Annabeth to Percy_.

Percy sighed and sat down on the chair looking as if all the strength has left him, and brought his eyes back up to study her face but couldn't help himself in asking "Annabeth... Firstly _im so so so sorry_, I've never _wanted_ it to be like this_. You know I don't_... But what I really want to know is... _Why have you been crying_? And what is the reason for the _tears_? Was it _Maria_?"

Annabeth bit her lip and sat down, looking again to play with the _ring_ answering Percy "I... _Know_ you don't want it like this... _Neither_ _do I Perce_.. I know you _mean_ it... I was _just talking_ to Sarah.. And she... Was well _asking_... About.. _You_. And about the _nightmares_ and I guess I couldn't... _Hold it in anymore…_ And no it wasn't about _Maria_.. She's very _arrogant_ you know like a Ares kid..."

Percy's eyes widened filled with worry and grief "oh... _I'm sorry_... I didnt mean to _pry_... But Annabeth uuhm.."

Annabeth looked into his eyes blinking quickly trying to blink away the tears welling up  
"_what is it Percy_?"

Percy started leaning in close... "What _nightmares_ Annabeth? You've _been having_ nightmares? _Demi-god or normal?_ What are they _about_?"

Annabeth bit her lip nervously looking at the door instead and answered him  
"the _nightmares_.. They'd are _both_ I guess... _Demi-god and normal_...uuhm they are well _about_..."

"_About what_ Annabeth? Please tell me... _I can help_"

Annabeth whispered _"there about you..."_

* * *

**TBC  
Okay here you go! more.. little intense there... ill be sure to update sooner! Promise.. :) **


End file.
